1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a constant-speed running control device which stores a given speed of a vehicle and maintains the vehicle automatically at the stored car speed and, more particularly, to the constant-speed running control device which includes a low-temperature release means for releasing, in response to actuation of a temperature switch means being actuated when an ambient temperature lowers, the control of an actuator means for controlling open/close of a throttle valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional constant-speed running control device operates in such a manner that its computer stores a given car speed, compares with the current car speed, and controls an actuator such that the difference between the two becomes zero, as a result, a constant-speed running control process is performed through open/close of a throttle valve attached to the actuator.
According to such a type as above of constant-speed running control device, however, if the surrounding temperature of a vehicle becomes abnormally low, the actuator means for controlling open/close of the throttle valve tends to effect defective operation owing to the hardening of a rubber member included in the actuator means, the freezing of a wire for coupling together the actuator means and the throttle valve, and the like.